Fateless Night
by Cooro
Summary: Falling asleep one afternoon, is Harry's dream what happened that fateless night so long ago? My own telling of the night that made Harry a hero.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and it would be such happy joy if I did for I would be a very, very rich person. And come on, who wouldn't want that?  
  
**Description:** Falling asleep one afternoon, is Harry's dream what happened that fateless night so long ago? My own telling of the night that made Harry a hero.  
  
**Spoilers:** You won't understand this story at all if you didn't read the 3rd book. So yes, there are spoilers for the 3rd book. It's also not needed, but go read the 4th book too. Go on now. *nudge*  
  
Author Notes at the bottom.****

**Fateless Night**

  
  
Harry Potter, a boy around his teens, sat lazily against a tree near the vast lake that surrounded Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
His wild, raven black hair whooshed around his face, led by the gentle wind that rolled over the hills, hitting his face pleasantly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, sparkling emerald-coloured eyes gazing at everything around him sleepily, taking in all of his surroundings.  
  
He watched Fred and George, the Weasley twins, sitting at the edge of the lake with their friend, Lee Jordan, chatting idly and poking at the giant squid that occupied some of the gigantic waters below them.  
  
Harry wished Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends in the whole world, would finish up with their exams and come out to enjoy the fresh air with him.  
He yawned, covering his wide-opened mouth with his hand, trying to keep his eyes open.  
  
The peaceful, calm feeling that radiated through the air finally got to him, as he shut his heavy eyelids closed, falling into a silent slumber...

***

  
  
"Any news, Mundungus, old friend?"  
  
"Rumours say that His next target are the Potters, Albus, sir. Arabella Figg heard it from the Three Broomsticks..."  
  
"Really now..." the man named Albus murmured quietly, a worried look spreading across his face.

*

  
  
Further away, a cry filled one of the houses on Godric's Hollow as a lady with red-orange hair cradled the sobbing infant in her arms, hushing up his loud wails and bringing him closer to sleep. She sang a soft and soothing melody, as a man in his late twenties silently walked up beside her and put a gentle arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Anything wrong with our little tyke?" he whispered to her quietly, as to not wake the baby who shifted a little in his mother's arms and fell fast asleep.  
  
"No, nothing at all..." she murmured softly back to him, "just tired, that's all. Wouldn't you be?" She smiled. "Next week is going to be a big day for our Harry..."  
  
The man grinned, staring at Harry with kind dark eyes as he used his free hand to push aside his wild black hair. The atmosphere was so peaceful, so serene, that it was as if there was nothing wrong with the world; past, present or future. As if nothing could spoil this moment of comfortable silence shared among the small family -   
  
"James!" a hoarse voice called out, seeming to come from the living room of the house. Turning around quickly and walking from Harry's room to the living room, the man looked around, dark eyes falling onto the fireplace placed in the centre of one of the walls. An old man with flowing silver hair, beard and moustache, who sported half-moon shaped spectacles, was looking out at him from the cheerful looking flames - Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Albus!" James said, happily, "my old headmaster! And how are you these days?"  
  
"Tired, but managing," he replied back, before his tone became serious. "Listen, James, you wouldn't mind if I came to your house for a while, would you?"  
  
"Well - Of course I wouldn't mind!" was the answer. Albus wasted no time and a few seconds later, he was standing in the living room.  
  
"James!" the green, bright-eyed lady called from the infant's room, "who was it?"  
  
She came into the room after tucking Harry in, a surprised, but pleased look on her face when she saw who the visitor was. "Albus! My, this is a surprise! Come in, come in! Make yourself at home!"  
  
"As much as I'd love to Lily, my dear, I have actually come on depressing matters." A grim look spread across Albus' face, seemingly aging his appearance by a few years with stress.  
He glanced around, almost nervously, and spoke a couple of words, which seemed to seal out the world outside the house, before relaxing the slighted bit and glancing over at James and Lily again. Confused, James was the first to ask.  
  
"Albus, w - what's the matter?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
A silence filled the room quickly, not a calming and comforting one though, but an uneasy silence that made one shift around nervously.  
  
"Voldemort...?" Lily whispered, "wha - he - What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
"For now, everything, my dear Lily," Albus replied.  
"Rumours say that his next targets are the Potters." He paused, for something like a dramatic effect, before continuing. "Therefore, you two _and_ Harry, are in danger."  
  
James cursed quietly, but so severely, that if they were in a different situation, Lily would have probably taught him a thing or two with her wand and knowledge of curses.  
Lily's reaction to this was to clap her hand on her mouth, as if to snuffle up a scream and swiftly glanced in the direction of where Harry was.  
  
"His forces are moving _as we speak_," Dumbledore continued, voice now barely above a whisper. "There is no escape that I can see for now, except for the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"Fidelius Charm?" James asked, "I've never heard of that one before..."  
  
"It is an immensely complex spell, involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret-Keeper, and is impossible to find, unless the Secret-Keeper wishes to reveal it himself," Albus explained in a rush, "no matter how hard Voldemort may try, nothing and no one will be able to find you unless the Secret-Keeper tells him."  
  
"Let him come," snarled James angrily, "it's about time he came to find us anyways. I'll give him such a beating that - "  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, James!" Albus hissed at him. "There is no way you'll be able to, not right now anyways. Besides, we need you, Lily and Harry safe under any circumstances possible - you know what I mean."  
  
For a split second, Albus and James stared at each other, a thought of understanding coming between them. James was the first one to look away, head hung sorrowfully down and eyes staring at the floor. Reluctantly, he muttered "Alright..."  
  
Albus looked towards Lily too. She seemed to be in thought for a bit, then nodded her head slowly. "If James thinks we should do it, then we will."  
  
"Alright then," Albus said, relief flooding into him. "Now the only thing we need is the Secret-Keeper - "  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What was that, James?"  
  
"Sirius. Sirius Black. He can be our Secret-Keeper." Sirius was, and still seemed to be, James Potter's best friend.  
  
The relief that rushed into Dumbledore's face seemed to have vanished, replaced with worry again. It wasn't that he didn't trust Sirius, but he knew that someone close to the Potters was acting as a spy for 'Lord' Voldemort. He had received the news a few weeks ago from one of his trusty spies.  
  
"...Are you sure, James?" Dumbledore asked, uneasily. "I could be your Secret-Keeper instead - "  
  
"No, Sirius is fine." James glanced at Albus. "Is there anything wrong...?"  
  
"Ah, no... Of - Of course not," he murmured back.  
  
"Then that's that."  
  
"I'll go call Sirius then... Shall I?" Lily offered, then hurried off once James nodded to her.  
  
"Are you sure, James?" Albus asked him, once more. "This is a life-death situation. And recently, I've had word that… Well, someone close to us could be a spy. Won't you reconsider...?"  
  
"I'm perfectly sure that Sirius is not the traitor you speak of," James replied, with such a firm tone that it was obvious that they were to end this conversation.  
  
A few moments later, a small 'pop!' was heard, and a man appeared. Sleek black hair, cut neatly, shimmering blue eyes set in a handsome face and a black robe draped over his shoulders casually.  
  
"Lily told me to come over... Anything wrong, James?" were the first words Sirius spoke. He glanced around, noticing that Dumbledore was there and said a quick hello. His face looked concerned, as he turned his gaze back at James.  
  
"It seems that Voldemort's finally coming for us, Sirius..." James told him in a sorrowful whisper, "Albus suggested we use a Fidelius Charm, and... We need a Secret-Keeper."  
  
"...And you chose me, right?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes... Unless, well, you don't want to be..."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "Of course I would. Do Remus and Peter know about...?"  
  
"No, not yet," Lily answered for him, entering the room again. "I called up Remus and told him though."  
  
Sirius' face sunk into deep thought, a wave of his hand to gesture that they shouldn't disturb him. Dumbledore scuttled on the spot a bit, nervously.  
  
"I think I'll leave now," he told them all, "things to do. I'm going to see if we can distract Voldemort's forces for a while and give you all time. I trust Sirius knows the Fidelius Charm?" Sirius nodded, still thinking hard. "Then I'll be off now."  
  
With a bow, he vanished into thin air - apparated - leaving the three to their own thoughts. After what seemed like forever, Sirius finally spoke. "Use Peter instead."  
  
"...Huh? What? Why?"  
  
"Anyone with a mind would think that you'd probably choose me as your Secret-Keeper. No one would suspect Peter," Sirius explained. _"And also, I believe that Remus could be the spy..."_  
  
"Oh, but I already told Remus you were the Secret-Keeper! He should know who it is, shouldn't he?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, it's alright. The less who know the truth, the better." He turned towards James. "What do you think?"  
  
"I, I'm not sure... I'm pretty sure that Voldemort wouldn't be able to catch or force you to tell him easily, Peter on the other hand... But if you think it's best, Sirius."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Alright then. Lily, could you get Peter for us, then?"  
  
She nodded, left the room again and reappeared a few minutes later. "I told him about everything and he's agreed. He's coming now."  
  
They only waited for a few moments, before a sound of coughing and spluttering broke the silence that was surrounding them. A chubby, short man emerged from the fireplace, covered in ashes and soot.  
  
"J - James? Lily?" he stuttered out, coughing and wheezing. "Y - You two ok?"  
  
"We're fine, Peter," James told him, "and you agreed?"  
  
"Y - Yeah..." He straightened and brushed off the dirt on his robes. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Sirius had already started muttering words, pointing his wand, which he got out of his pocket, first at Peter, then James and Lily. A soft silver light began to dance along the walls, the point it touched still shone as it bounced off. Everyone stood perfectly still, holding their breaths while Sirius cast the charm. Sweat began to form on his face as he concentrated with all his might to complete the spell. Slowly, the house, James and Lily began to fade away from Sirius' view. The spell was working.  
  
"James, Lily, you two ok?" he asked as the house disappeared from view and he dropped his arms to his side in a relaxed sort of way.  
  
"Yeah... We're fine, why?" Lily asked. Sirius didn't seem to be able to hear her though.  
  
"Guess I did the charm right... Was afraid I wouldn't be able to. I can't see you anymore though, not even your house." He stuck out a hand to where a chair used to be and felt nothing. "Can't feel anything either. I can see Peter though... Peter, can you still see then?"  
  
He nodded, looking around nervously. "Y - Yeah... I can."  
  
Sirius nodded in satisfaction, looking around him once more just in case. "We probably should go now, Peter, so we don't cause any suspicious." He nodded in the direction that he thought James and Lily were in. "James, Lily, don't stray out of the house. We'll be off now."  
  
And with a pop, both Peter and Sirius were gone.

*

  
  
It was a week now, a week after the Fidelius Charm was performed. It was also July 31st, little Harry Potter's birthday. Peter, however, didn't seem to care or bother about little matters like that. Tired of his double agent role, he was going to confront his true master with the information that he was so dearly supposed to keep secret. There was no pity or mercy marked over his face as he approached his leader.  
  
"My lord..." he whispered in that squeaky voice of his.  
  
"What is it?" hissed Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I am the Potters' Secret-Keeper... I can tell you exactly wher - "  
  
"Idiot scum!" Voldemort screeched at him, kicking his exposed side. "It's been a week! And you only tell me _now_?!"  
  
"F - Forgive me... Please, master..."  
  
Voldemort snarled at the cowardly man at his feet, begging for forgiveness. Such a weak individual.  
  
"Alright, but this is your last and _only_ chance. _Do you understand_?" "Y - Yes, master! Thank you... You are very merciful - "  
  
"Just spit it out," he growled, lifting the short man up by the ear. "Where. Are. They."  
  
"G - Godric's Hollow..."

*

  
  
Screams and shouts of pain could be heard outside of the Potters' house. The air had a scent to it that just smelled of danger and bloodshed. Cautiously, James peeped his head out to look through the window and the sight almost froze him to the spot with shock.  
  
"Lily... Stay here and protect Harry."  
  
"What...? What is it?"  
  
"...Voldemort..."  
  
He ran towards the door of the house, grasping his wand and stormed out into the dark coldness of the night.  
  
"Wait... James!" Lily called after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She bit her lip with uncertainty, but closed and locked the door. _"Please come back soon..."_  
Quickly, she picked up her own wand and placed a barrier around the house. If Voldemort was going to come, he wasn't going to come without a fight.  
  
A 'BANG' sounded through the streets. Several gasps and screams were pitched into the night air. Lily looked out the window to see James backing towards the house, trying to drive away a tall, dark figure at the same time.  
  
"Get Harry! I'll hold him off!" came James' voice, carried over to Lily on a distant wind.  
  
Lily nodded, rushing towards Harry's room. If she had stayed just a bit longer at the window, she would have seen James fall and a bright neon green light glowing over his body as he stumped over, the last breath escaping his lips.

*

  
  
Seconds later, there was an evil presence in the house of the Potters'. Lily stood over Harry, screaming at Voldemort to leave.  
  
"Stand aside, little girl," Voldemort snarled at her in his high-pitched, snakelike voice. "Or do you want to meet the same fate as your darling James? Hmm?"  
  
"Don't kill him, please... Just take me... Just me..." Try as she might, no spell, no charm Lily cast effected Voldemort or gave him the littlest of scratches.  
  
She turned her back at him, lifting her child up towards her, the salty tears streaming down her face silently.  
  
"Please... Don't let him die..." she whispered to anyone who could hear, anyone who would listen.  
  
"Love you, Harry... Love you..."  
  
The voice seemed to echo, loud at first, and then quieter. A blast of bright green filled Harry's line of vision. He was dropped a bit roughly back into his crib, but no harm seemed to have been done to him. There was a loud thud, like a body hitting the floor.  
  
"Now, your turn..." Voldemort whispered, chuckling insanely to himself. Now no one would stand in his way. No one.  
  
"Avanda Keda - " he began to murmur, but a voice began to speak. A whisper-y sort of sound that repeated itself again and again.  
  
_"Harry... Harry..."_  
  
Harry looked around, oblivious of what was going on. He could hear his name though. Hear his name being whispered by someone that sounded oh-so familiar.  
  
Voldemort shook his head, this was nonsense. The sooner the spell was done, the better. "Avanda Kedavara!" he bellowed.  
  
A third flash of green came from the tip of his wand filling the whole room till no one knew what was happening. A scream filled the air, the light began to fade. There was a moment of silence before an explosion seemed to have filled the very skies of heaven.  
  
_"Harry..."_  
  
When the light cleared, there was nothing left. Nothing except a little boy by the name of Harry Potter, crying out in his small voice, the most peculiar lightning shaped scar embedded on his forehead.  
  
_"Harry... Love you, Harry..."_

***

  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Harry jolted awake, staring wide-eyed around him. Running towards where he was were Hermione and Ron.  
  
_"So... That was... All a dream?"_ Harry mused to himself. If it was, it was strange and quite long...  
  
Ron reached Harry first, panting. His vivid red hair sticking to his forehead. Before long, he stood up straight and jeered at Hermione for losing to him in running. She clenched her fist and glared daggers at Ron while brushing away the bushy brown hair that kept falling over her face. Harry just laughed.

*

  
  
Later that day, Harry could've been seen sitting at his desk in the boys' dormitory, scribbling on a piece of parchment. It was addressed to Sirius Black, the so-called convict who had spent a good bit of his life in Azkaban, the wizards prison on a deserted island.  
It was a shame that Sirius, who was Harry's godfather, was on the run because people thought he was the ones who murdered the Potters and worked for Voldemort. _"Things like this happen,"_ Harry reminded himself.  
  
Once he was done, Harry sealed the letter and walked up to the tower that housed all the owls. Seeking his own, Hedwig, who was a soft, white snowy owl, he tied the letter to her leg, gave her a basket of food to deliver and watched as she flew off into the night.  
  


*

  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you these days? I hope you're well, wherever you are.  
  
I had quite the dream just earlier today. It was like watching a movie (type of muggle entertainment) right in front of my eyes! It was about my mom and dad's last moments, before... Voldemort killed them. You know, the whole how I became a legend thing.  
You were in it too, as well as Peter, Professor Dumbledore, someone called Mundungus and Arabella Figg.  
  
It seemed quite frightening. I still don't really understand why I lived and defeated Voldemort out of everyone else that could have. I mean, I was also only just a baby at the time. Guess it's just one of those mysteries in life, huh?  
Why was Voldemort after me though? Or the Potters, for that matter. Do you know, Sirius? Maybe one day, I'll figure it out.  
  
I just hope that... Wherever my parents can be now, that they're proud of me. I wouldn't want their sacrifice to have been in vain. Anyways, enough of my babbling. Hope you enjoy the things I've sent with this and I hope to hear from you soon!  
  
- Harry  
  
_Sirius smiled from where he was hiding, absent-mindedly petting Buckbeak the Hippogriff at the same time. _With a kid like you, who wouldn't be proud? Right James? Lily?_  
  
He stared up at the night sky, watching two shooting stars glimmer past, journeying to unknown lands beyond.  
  
**_-fin-_**  
  
**Author Notes:** Right, so anyways. *waves* I'm Cooro. ^_^ This story was actually a school assignment, believe it or not. We had to write a story about the hero we've chosen that made them a legend. I, of course, chose Harry and then I was all 'O_O' while thinking up a legend for Harry. His school adventures weren't really legends, more like... adventures. So nuts to all that. I would've loved to write about the end with him fighting Voldemort and all, but that would have needed the filling up of 3 missing spaces (the 3 un-written books), so what else was there?! Yeah... If you don't get that, then you're pretty stupid. No 'ffense...  
Right, so I just kinda sat there avoiding the story 'till like 11 PM at night where inspiration just hit me and I typed like heck. Then I kept slacking off on the part where I had to kill off James and Lily (*hunts down Peter and slaps him silly*), but I eventually wrote that too. Or else I would've failed... Grr. Teachers these days.  
  
I feel inclined to explain some parts of the story though, so if you're still reading this... *hands you a huge cookie*  
  
1.) WHY did Sirius think Remus was the spy?! I don't know... But that's what it said in the book. And Remus knew that Sirius _was_ the Keeper, but didn't know about the switch. So this can also go for in the book when Remus said that he thought Sirius was the spy. (_"...Unless, you switched without telling me?"_) I've kept so damn faithful to the book, it's funny. x_o; I even added the 'one week later' thing. Cause yes, they were actually killed a week after the spell was set up. Woot. No, I don't really think it happened on Harry's birthday. My mind just put it up like that for no reason.  
2.) What did this have ANYTHING to do with Harry being a legend and everything?! I don't know... But it works for me. So har. He had a funny dream. n.n;  
3.) Fateless Night? Don't ask. It just sounds... _right_. So there you are.  
4.) Who is Arabella Figg and Mundungus?! They are part of the 'old gang'!! You see their names at the end of the 4th book. Yep. That's why it was recommended, thought not needed for you to read the 4th one. Arabella Figg is probably Harry's old babysitter person in the 1st book. Mundungus is actually mentioned in the 4th book. I forgot what pages and stuff, but I remember he was complaining about his tent... Around the Quidditch World Cup chapters. Go read it.  
5.) The ending with Sirius and the letter and the two stars? I don't know... It's for dramatic effects. They _could_ be James and Lily though. n_n;;  
6.) The Fidelus Charm's little reference was actually taken from the book. I admit it. (;_;! I'm such a loser...)  
7.) _Besides, we need you, Lily and Harry safe under any circumstances possible - you know what I mean."_ What's that mean? Well, in my mind, Voldemort wants to kill them cause James is the heir of Gryffindor. Making Harry the heir after James is... Well, dead. (*throttles Peter* _ ) I could be wrong, but I believe that. Just like I feel Harry's animagus is gonna be a Midnight Unicorn.  
8.) How do I think the Fidelus Charm works? Simiply, one performs the spell and the spot disappears from everyone's view/feel/etc. It's a magical bond. Only the Secret-Keeper and the people who were the subject of the spell (of course) can see and know where they are. Upon telling someone else, the spell seeps into the other person, allowing them full access to the place as well now. I hope that all the confusion up.  
  
Hope I've answered any questions you have. Email or Review if you have any others. ^_^ Hope you've enjoyed this fic and please R&R~


End file.
